The Anniversary That Should Have Been
by PLLHalebSpoby
Summary: Spencer plans the perfect makeup anniversary dinner for she and Toby to make up for their lost opportunity the night he was uncovered as A. Written in honor of Spencer and Toby's anniversary today, November 6th


**The Anniversary That should Have Been**

Placing the pasta, broccoli, and carrots on the carefully arranged table, Spencer smiled serenely to herself as she poured a bottle of their favorite red wine.

The scene was an exact replica of the time previously, when Spencer had so carefully arranged a surprise dinner for she and Toby's one year anniversary.

Of course, that night had taken an unexpected and tragic turn when she uncovered the secret he had been hiding from her: he was A.

The weeks that followed, the ones where she questioned everything about their relationship, were some of the most gutwrenching, and horrific of her life.

Things were better now. His loyalty assured by his words in that motel room that night, his tears as they free fell down his face.

Maybe she had jumped the gun in forgiving him so quickly, but nothing about it felt wrong, and now she was anxious to press rewind and play their anniversary from the start.

A text from Toby, informed her that he was due to arrive at any moment from a hectic and long workday.

He had no idea.

Again, she had used Emily as her alibi, and had used his keys to sneak in and prepare the feast.

It was nothing fancy. Her grandmother's recipe, and some store bought frozen broccoli, but she knew that it wasn't what was on the plate that mattered, and she hoped that they could have a makeup and have an unforgettable night.

When she heard his heavy footfalls on the metal steps outside the loft, she could feel her heart ascend several feet up into her throat, as she turned to face the front door, waiting in anxious anticipation.

"Spencer-"

"Surprise," she said, not able to keep the smile off her face. "Do you like it?"

Walking toward the table incredulously, he looked down at the meal that was before him, as he dropped his tool belt to the ground.

"I do, but what's the occasion?"

"Well," she said, nervously twisting her shirt around her finger. "I thought that we could have a makeup on our anniversary. Since, you know, we never got to properly celebrate it."

Swallowing convulsively, Toby sat down at the specially arranged table. "This is amazing, Spence, when did you have the time to figure all this out?"

"I kind of already did before," she said, taking a seat across from him. "On our _actual _anniversary, but things happened..."

A sick sort of look crossed over Toby's features, as he studied her. "You did this for our anniversary?"

Spencer nodded quietly. "Yeah, but you didn't know," she added, when she saw Toby's adorable face fall.

"And then as payment, I singlehandedly destroyed everything you believed in that night. I destroyed your heart, your ability to ever trust again-" 

"Stop," she said firmly, looking him square in the eye. "Yes, you did destroy me that night. I felt angry, I felt betrayal, and a pain that was as immense as Everest, but you also managed to heal me, Toby."

"What?"

"Your admission of love to me that night in the dinner, for the first time in weeks, I felt alive. I felt like there was hope. Do you want to know why I became A?"

"Why?" Toby asked, his voice thick.

"To find you. To find out the truth of what happened to you. And I got my answer, and more."

"Nothing," Toby said, taking both of her hands in his. "Could ever excuse me not finding you when I saw how bad it got. I not only made you believe a lie, but I contributed to it."

"I know," she said, "but you also healed me. You healed the broken fragments of my soul, and you made me believe in love again."

"I wanted to tell you, Spencer."

"I know," she nodded. "I know you did, but you would have risked both of our lives if you had."

"And I knew that."

"Now," she said, picking up her fork. "Let's eat, okay?"

"Okay."

The dinner was still as good as she'd imagined it on the actual night of their anniversary. They soon fell into an easy, familiar pattern as they joked, laughed and fed each other off their plates.

"It was delicious, Spence," Toby said, wiping his mouth as he looked at her.

"I'm glad you liked it," she whispered, wiping away a stray tear as she studied the man before her.

A year ago, the thought of dating him, let alone celebrating such an important milestone, would have been laughable to her.

But now, she couldn't imagine a day without him, couldn't imagine a single day or night without him.

"I love you," he whispered, cradling her face in his palm as he leaned foreword, and gently planted a kiss on her lips.

The kiss was as soft as the morning, promising a new day, promising forever as she deepened the kiss, pulling him closer.

"I love you, too."


End file.
